Ana Katsuragi
Ana Katsuragi is the daughter of Nozomi Katsuragi and Atsuto Katsuragi, and the little sister of Shuto Katsuragi. She also has a twin sister named Yuna Katsuragi. Appearance She wears a school uniform for a elementary school girl, with her hair in a bun on the right side of her head to tell her apart from her twin sister. Personality Unlike her sister, she is more boisterous and often gets on her older brother's nerves. She always makes fun of his dream of becoming a hero and picks on him. However, she and her sister begin to understand their brother's admiration of heroes after being saved by Ratman from a drug dealer. She also comments that Ratman will one day be a superstar. Another instance of where she showed she cared for him is when she went out of her way to find a replacement action figure for the one she accidentally broke, and when she couldn't, glued its arm back on. Recently, she and her sister almost discover their brother's secret after eavesdropping on him trying to come up with a transformation mantra. They simply blow it off as Shuto's usual hero worship. History Nothing is known about Ana's history. Plot First Crime Arc Before going to school, she and her sister Ana were spying on their brother Shuto pretending to transform. She then starts teasing him for doing it. Days Later, She is at the table with Shuta and Yuna. She then notices that her brother is acting strange while he is reading the newspaper. Hero Awards Arc Ana is with Yuna and her mom, Nozomi as they send him off to Rio's home Normal Life Arc Days later, Ana gets into an argument with Shuto about changing the channal of the tv. She then runs into Shuto's room and trips, which results in one of Shuto's action figures. She then calls her brother an idiot when he doesn't know that she scrabed her knee. The next day, she heads to the store with Yuna in order to get another action figure. When they find out that it isn't sold anymore, they buy super glue instead. When they leave the store, she along with Yuna are kidnapped. After the kidnappers get what they want, She along with her sister are about to be killed when Shuto arrives as Ratman. She along with her sister are then returned to their mother. She then apologizes to Shuto and then tells him about Ratman. Unchain Arc Days later when Shuto brings Shiki over, She notices that Shiki is more mature then her brother. Post-Unchain Arc A few days later, Ana is spying on her brother with Yuna and starts teasing him after witnessing him do a pose. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Katsuragi Family Category:Minor Characters Abilities Ana is an ordinary little girl and doesn't have any special abilities. Relationships Shuto She always seems to to enjoy teasing her older brother and will never miss the chance to tease him about his hero dream. Both she and her sister do not know of Shuto's secret. Ratman After being rescued by a hero, (not knowing that Ratman is Shuto and is not licensed), Ana understands her brother's worship of heroes and says that Ratman will someday become a superstar. Trivia *Both sisters are fans of the Mr. Boxers cartoon. *Both sisters and their mother are currently unaware that Shuto is Ratman. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Katsuragi Family Category:Minor Characters